<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Spice by ShadowCrusade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764858">Pumpkin Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade'>ShadowCrusade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dont worry theyre getting there, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, absolutely she is and you wont take that from me, also pyrrha is alive and is roasting marrow and jaune, and super hella blink and you miss rennora, is elm a theater kid, no beta i die on this planet with all my misspelled mistakes, no salem or magic shit, this modern au and everything is fine, we some glances of the bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Pumpkin Spice</p><p>When it comes to coffee, Qrow knows exactly what he likes and what he hates. But maybe, it won't be so bad to change things up everyone once in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>.....so anyways I made myself a Fair Game month that I dubbed 'All Hallows Karma'. </p><p>Basically, for the rest of the month and for each day (hopefully), Imma be writing for FG with the prompts that I made myself because I love this ship and would die for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Qrow had gotten dragged into the coffee shop by his nieces, he wasn’t sure what to expect. It was officially October, so the Halloween decorations were expected. The usual accessories were lined up around the shop and the colors changed from it’s green and white theme to oranges and darker colors. Qrow supposed it was the shop’s way to get into the spirit of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Uncle Qrow! We’re gonna be late!” His youngest niece whined as her small form tried to push the taller man into the cafe faster. As if that would help any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, we’re like five minutes early.” Qrow pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s for Weiss!” Ruby insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The princess will survive five minutes.” His niece groaned in frustration at his response and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shook her head. “And I thought I was impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kicked me out the door for moving too slow.” Qrow reminded her. The dull ache in his backside serving as a reminder for his niece’s temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you definitely deserved that.” Yang replied with a grin on her face. “Besides, Weiss hasn’t been here before and even you said that it was a crime for her not to be here.” Qrow shrugged his shoulders. It was true that he had said that. He didn’t expect for all the kids to get up in arms about it and drag him along though. Before he could come up with something clever to retort with, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Guys! Over here!” A dark haired girl called over. Her shoulder length hair swayed as she jumped to grab the group’s attention. The girls waved back in acknowledgement as the trio made their way over to the table. Yang immediately gave the girl a hug as the two sat next to each other, hand in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake Belladonna was a girl that Qrow never expected Yang to be friends with. Much less get romantically involved with since Blake tended to be a bit more on the reserved side. Although with Yang’s bubbly personality, the two of them seemed to balance each other out well. Plus, Blake and Ruby bonded over their shared love for reading, so maybe them becoming friends wasn’t as surprising as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you managed to get here on time.” Another voice chimed in from behind, as Qrow took his seat at the long table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Princess.” Qrow smiled as he greeted Weiss. “I don’t think I had much of a choice in being late.” The white haired girl offered a small smile as she sat next to him. “So, did you order anything yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head. “No, I was waiting for you guys to show up. Plus, I guess Jaune made a new friend. So, we’ll be waiting on them as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New friend?” Qrow asked as he glanced over at Jaune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond boy in question laughed. “Yeah, Marrow. We get partnered up a lot in cultural anthropology, so we’ve definitely become buddies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely more than just buddies.” Nora budded in. “I saw Pyrrha’s TikTok the other day, about boyfriends having boyfriends.” Jaune immediately face planted into the table. “You can’t even deny that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she posted that.” Jaune muttered as he tried to clear the red from his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe her exact words were, ‘If I marry one, then I’m guaranteed to have them both.’” Ren chimed in as the group at the table laughed. Jaune simply sunk further into his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you hadn't hung up our facetime to answer Marrow’s, then we wouldn’t be here.” Another voice popped in behind them as the whole group turned towards the sound of it. “I see where the priorities are.” The young red headed girl teased, no trace of malice in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha Nikos was a friend that Qrow also hadn’t anticipated for his nieces to make either. She was famous in the athletic world and the girl certainly had garnered a reputation. However, it seemed like she was lonely on the pedestal that people had placed her on. He had met the girl earlier in the year when Ruby had introduced them last spring semester. First impressions could have gone better, but it seemed like the girl didn’t care much to hold it against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been several, but keep telling yourself that.” Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she sat next to her embarrassed boyfriend. “Where is Marrow, by the way? He hates being late to anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune looked down at his phone. “Well Marrow hates being late, but traffic doesn’t care for anyone’s schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or if you’re Uncle Qrow, the train is your greatest enemy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck trains and their stupid lack of schedules.” Qrow muttered as he started tapping his fingers against the table. The group laughed as they continued to make small talk. Ren was currently debating with Yang about the statement ‘water is wet’ when another boy ran into the shop and straight to their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....finally made it.” He gasped out as he hunched over, in the attempt to catch his breath. Dark green hair a wild and frayed mess as the young man was dressed in sweat pants and a long sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marrow, you told us you were going to be a bit late. You didn’t have to sprint here.” Jaune pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another gasp of air from Marrow exited from his lungs before he composed himself. “I had to. Harriet turned it into a race and if I lost...” The dark haired boy trailed off. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t have been pleasant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harriet never plays fair.” Ruby justified. “So, a life saving coffee shop visit is what you needed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marrow!” At the call of his name, the dark haired boy immediately cowered behind Jaune and Pyrrha. “That was a dirty trick!” A shorter female with platinum hair styled into a mohawk, approached. Her fists clenched. “You told me the wrong address you little-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The enthusiasm of the youth never ceases to amaze me!” Another voice interrupted. “Watching the two of you dodge and weave through traffic was quite the feat I must say!” Qrow glanced over at the new incomers and couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping as he was greeted with the sight of the enormous woman. It almost seemed like the top of her head was just a hair length’s away from colliding with the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Elm, how did you guys get here so fast?” Marrow asked, his face barely visible from behind Pyrrha’s shoulder. “Harriet and I were sprinting at like top speed during traffic hour. How did you guys get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elm pointed behind her. “We got an Uber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harriet looked at the taller woman, bewildered. “But that doesn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also have a clover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nevermind, that checks out.” Harriet rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the plant?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the person.” Another tall, slim man stepped into view. “We like to view him as our lucky charm. Not sure where he disappeared to at the moment.” Marrow’s friend glanced around for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys these are my friends and also my coworkers...sorta?” Marrow Introduced them. “This is Harriet, my racing buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Elm, she’s basically wonder woman, but, like taller.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww. Thank you Marrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Vine, no not the app.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand that reference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is... Clover?” There was no one else left for Marrow to introduce. The group looked around for this ‘Clover’ in question. But it seemed like no one could spot the person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover! Where did you go?” Elm yelled into the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover, Marrow’s dying.” She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elm sighed dramatically, before loudly projecting her voice. “Clover! My friend! Has life decided to take you far away from us?! Where have you gone?! Are you truly leaving me alone on this planet all by my lonesome?! How could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, Elm I went to the bathroom!” A voice called out from somewhere in the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was going to have to find a new best friend!” Elm said dramatically. “What if I had to rewrite my will! Clover you’re in it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I was there. You dragged me to the attorney’s office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller woman simply laughed as she swung her arm around the newcomer. “Everyone, this is Clover Ebi. My best friend and the world’s luckiest man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elm, please.” Clover shrugged his best friend’s arm off as Qrow couldn’t help but stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall, broad shouldered man with fair skin almost had Qrow dropping his jaw. Light brown hair that was styled up in a quiff. A white sleeveless hoodie matched with a pair of jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that had seen some wear and tear. A red bandana tied around his left bicep as a four leaf clover charm hung loosely on the necklace he was wearing. What captivated Qrow the most, were his eyes. Teal-green eyes that almost twinkled in the sunlight that streamed in from the windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Elm this is Qrow!” Nora shot back, as she hugged Qrow from behind. “Our adoptive dad and uncle with a streak of bad luck! I’d say that the two balance each other out!” Everyone at the table laughed as they settled into their seats. To his surprise, Clover sat down on the opposite side of Qrow, directly in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we ordering drinks or?” Qrow asked, as he tried to focus some attention elsewhere. Although with Clover’s soft gaze on him, it was hard for Qrow to tear his eyes away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the hat!” Weiss declared as she pulled forth a baseball cap from her bag. “Okay do we have the names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finishing it up now.” Blake answered as she finished scribbling something onto a piece of paper. “And done.” She gathered the scraps of paper and placed them into the Weiss’ baseball cap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m lost. What are we doing?” Marrow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually when we come here, for someone that hasn't been here, we mix our names up in a hat.” Ren explained. “Then we draw names and whoever we get, we order our favorite drink and give it to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were doing this for Weiss since she hadn’t been here before.” Jaune clarified. “So, if Ruby were to draw Weiss’ name from the hat, then Weiss would get Ruby’s favorite drink to try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the newcomers are in for a surprise.” Vine stated. Jaune nodded. “I think that this is an interesting way to start a friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The drinks available are on the big chalkboard right here, it’s why we picked this spot.” Yang pointed out. “Us regulars already have a favorite, but you noobs are gonna have to pick yours out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go ahead and draw names?” Elm asked as Weiss held out the baseball cap to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone drew names as the hat made its way around the table. Qrow heard some snickers from his kids and silently prayed that the new group of friends weren’t given anything too awful. The hat was passed to Clover as the man looked at the final two pieces of paper that were in the hat. Qrow hadn’t drawn a name yet and it seemed like those two were the last ones to draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s just us left.” Clover pointed out, the twinkle in his eyes never ceasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully, I get who I wanted.” Clover smirked as he winked at Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do, make sure it’s not pumpkin spice. I hate that shit.” Clover laughed as he grabbed a slip of paper, Qrow reached for the other. The hat was passed back to Weiss as she tucked it away in her bag. Qrow opened up the slip of paper to take a glance at the name that was given. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow thanked that for once that his bad luck didn’t kick in, but he tried to downplay his excitement. The man he had to order a drink for was sitting across from him after all. He glanced over the other man to see if there was any reaction. However, Clover was still smiling as he listened in on the conversation that the kids were currently having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty guys, what can I get for you?” A young woman strolled up to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Coco, we’re doing a secret drink exchange again.” Yang said coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured. You guys only sit back here when you play secret drinks.” The dark haired girl chuckled. “So, I’m guessing it’s the usual drinks for you regulars?” Everyone nodded. Coco shook her head. “Lord help whoever gets Ruby’s favorite.” Coco muttered under her breath as the girl in question defended her drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Coco made her way around to the new people as she took their drink orders in secrecy. Coco had laughed at whatever it was that Harriet had ordered and everyone started to ask about what was so funny. True to the secrecy pact that this game held, Coco revealed nothing. Qrow watched as Coco slipped by Clover’s side as the other man whispered something into the young girl’s ear. She wrote something on her notepad and gave Clover a thumbs up. He raised an eyebrow as the girl trotted off to start with their order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, should anyone be concerned that you have the barista on your side?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I have your name, then maybe.” Clover winked again as Qrow immediately tried to hide behind his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord help me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The table conversation quickly grabbed both of their attention as Ruby brought out some board games to play while everyone waited for their drinks. The kids were invested in the game a lot more than Qrow was as they all debated what to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess you must come here a lot.” Clover suddenly asked. The kids debate serving as background noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shrugged. “Only in the last few weeks. Ruby and Yang like to drag me here at any opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they your nieces or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah. But I’m everyone’s uncle here apparently as Nora pointed out. I don’t think I get much say in that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must trust you alot if they really enjoy calling you that and sticking by it.” Clover said, a soft expression on his face. Qrow couldn’t help but just stare back. “It’s not all the time that you find teenagers or the younger generation in general wanting to hang out with us Ancients.” He joked as Qrow felt his lips curl into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. The other day Yang reminded me how old I was by asking me what a walkman was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my forty years of life, I don’t think I’ve ever been more devastated.” Qrow stated, as the pain of the comment sent chills down his body. Hearing Yang ask the question was one thing. Trying to explain it and seeing the confusion on his niece’s face absolutely destroyed him. He even called Taiyang in complete devastation as he lectured his former in-law about his failure in life to teach Yang and Ruby the good things in life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can relate to that. Kids these days don’t understand the struggle we had.” Clover agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, just a question...” Clover looked at him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but how did you become friends with these guys?” Qrow gestured to Elm as she was currently in a game of rock paper scissors with Nora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elm, Vine, and I were on the track team in college together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Elm was there for the hammer throw while I was there for shotput and discus. We met Vine when he transferred to do high jump and long jump.” Clover explained. “The coach over at Atlas University knows us pretty well. So, introduced Harriet and Marrow to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do they do? And why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re both sprinters. They both do relays and what not. Although Marrow does hurdles as well. Harriet doesn’t bother.” Clover told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your old coach introduced them to you guys because...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Career path stuff. They’re both accounting majors and Vine was looking to take on some interns over at his office. We tagged along with Vine that day when they were introduced to him. Marrow also has a position in Student Government and he always ask me for advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you apart of that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was president.” Clover told him cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you were.” Qrow rolled his eyes. Clover tilted his head, as if wanting an elaboration. “You have that vibe about you. Golden boy that does everything and is everywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna look at my face and tell me I’m wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you aren’t wrong.” Clover admitted as Qrow huffed triumphantly. “But what about you? Did you attend college or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow nodded. “Yeah, I did. Double majored in Journalism and Photograhy with a minor in Creative Literature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s actually really cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was hilarious to my teachers at the time since my friends and I weren’t exactly the most....respectable bunch.” The misadventures of Team STRQ would linger in midn forever. Although, he couldn’t ever really tell his nieces the stories. The fear that they might recreate some of the more crazy adventures they had in their youth might put all of them in the grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troublemakers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice way of putting it.” The two continued to talk about their old college days when the drinks were finally served. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys. Im back with the drinks!” All the drinks were placed on one of the table as Coco looked at the impatient guests before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang,” She started. “Who got your drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Coco handed Jaune the drink as he took the limeade. “I hate you Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren! Who got your drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vine did.” She gently handed the older, silent man his drink as the man gently inspected it. And off Coco went, giving drinks to their intended as the table was filled with grumbles, confusion, and cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Qrow.” Qrow looked at her. “Who’s the lucky one?” Everyone glanced at Qrow. Not everyone had their drinks. They were still in the middle of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow chuckled to himself before he pointed with a finger gun style to the man sitting across from him. “To the local Lucky Charm.” Elm burst out in laughter as she slapped the man’s back. Coco handed him the drink as Clover inspected it. Once Clover made eye contact with Qrow again, Qrow winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Payback.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow could almost see the wires in Clover’s brain stop working for a brief moment. The tiniest and faintest of blushes present on his face. Qrow had to stop himself from laughing, lest he join Elm who was currently on the floor laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Clover. Who’s getting your choice?” Coco asked him. The question seemed to have Clover in working order again as he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give the most hated drink to the person that hates it the most.” Coco started laughing as she picked up a frappuccino...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And handed it to Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun with that Qrow.” He was about to ask what she meant when the smell of the drink hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at Clover. “You didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t know it unless you try it.” Clover responded, a smug smirk on his face. “Although, I have a feeling you might like this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously doubt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coco finished handing out the drinks as the group were trying to guess what kind of drinks they all got. The young barista left them as Ruby stood up from her place at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone! Let’s take a sip of our new drinks and see how everyone likes it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you know that you’re going to hate yours?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink it anyways.” Ruby said, a smile present on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you order for me?” Clover asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it and see.” Qrow told him as Clover took a sip from the straw. Clover immediately started coughing as the amount of sugar no doubt hit his body. “It’s Reese’s Peanut Butter Frappe. I get it for the sugar and the chocolate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Clover took another sip from his drink, a longer one. “I definitely like it. Why don’t you try yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it won’t be so bad.” Clover smiled at him. Those teal-green eyes twinkling once again. How was he supposed to say no to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. One sip and if I don’t like it, it’s going in the trash.” Clover nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow tentatively took a drink from the frappuccino that was given to him. The pumpkin flavor hit him first and almost immediately, Qrow wanted to throw the drink across the coffee shop. Then, the chocolate and caramel flavor hit. His taste buds melted at the flavors as he took a long sip from the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Pumpkin Spice Caramel Cocoa Frappe.” Clover informed him. “I figured it wouldn’t be a bad start, especially considering the season.” Qrow took another drink from it as Clover laughed. He mirrored Qrow’s actions with his own drink as the two men enjoyed their drinks in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe Pumpkin Spice isn’t all that bad. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keep an eye out for the rest of the month folks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>